The Big B
The Big B was a lightweight that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It had no weaponry, and relied on its pushing power to win matches. It was heavily armored and featured a parallelogram shape so it had a wedge even when inverted. It was unknown going into Season 4.0, but proved effective, making it all the way to the final match before losing to the eventual champion, Ziggo. The Big B still competes today and is still an effective robot. It was renamed to The Big Bologna for a while due to copyright issues, but changed its name back a few years later. The robot was completely redesigned for the first time for the ComBots Cup VII in October 2012. As of this date, it is the third-longest competing robot behind Enforcer and Herr Gepoünden, but has fought in more competitions than any other robot. The Big B was made by the same team that made '''Original Sin, '''which is currently the most successful robot in ''RoboGames ''history. Gary Gin who was the driver of Big B, and Original Sin would later go on to make Lucky Canucky for ABC Season 2, and Free Shipping for the 2018 season with far less success. Robot History Season 4.0 The Big B was going to fight Cold Chisel, but Cold Chisel began to experience technical difficulties and had to forfeit. The Big B won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Shockwave. The bots maneuvered around for position, and Shockwave usually got it. Shockwave hit The Big B, but could not get under it, even when it got around to the sides. The Big B, on the other hand, got under Shockwave just fine and pushed it around. The Big B pinned Shockwave against the arena wall for a while and started to hit Shockwave into the spikestrip repeatedly. Eventually, Shockwave started smoking and time ran out shortly after. The Big B won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Space Madness. In the match, The Big B pushed Space Madness around the BattleBox. Space Madness managed to get under The Big B and pushed it against the arena wall. However, this bent its wedge a bit. The Big B then slammed Space Madness against the arena wall five times. Space Madness somehow survived this and was still mobile. After The Big B's little rampage, both bots finished the match with the circle-and-push tango. The Big B won a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Fang. The Big B won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced the Season 3.0 lightweight runner-up Gamma Raptor. The Big B won by KO at 1:34 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Das Bot. The Big B won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Slap 'Em Silly. The Big B pushed Slap 'Em Silly onto the killsaws, the screws and the pulverizer at one point before the time ran out. The Big B won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Carnage Raptor. After The Big B pushed Carnage Raptor against the spikestrip and then under the pulverizer, the time ran out and The Big B won on a 26-19 judge's decision. This win put The Big B to the lightweight finals, where it faced the Season 2.0 lightweight champion Ziggo. In the beginning of the match, The Big B immediately goes straight at Ziggo and Ziggo wisely gets out of the way. The Big B turns around and heads into Ziggo, which is still getting up to full speed. Ziggo hits The Big B and no damage was caused. The Big B turns around and heads right back toward Ziggo. The Big B gets its wedge underneath Ziggo and Ziggo starts bouncing into the air, but lands steadily on its feet. The Big B tries to push Ziggo against the arena wall and Ziggo hits The Big B. The Big B goes after Ziggo, but Ziggo retreats. Both robots went straight at each and Ziggo gets pushed on the killsaws by The Big B. This hit from Ziggo knocked the plate on The Big B's front crooked. The Big B fights on and kept attacking Ziggo. The hit knocks the wedge out of place a little bit more. Ziggo initiates another hit to The Big B and still isn't able to rip the wedge right off The Big B. Ziggo takes a hit on the rear of The Big B and once again, no damage. The Big B continues to attack with its front wedge and Ziggo is around the pulverizer. The Big B drives toward Ziggo and after the pulverizer hits the arena floor, both robots were bounced into the air. Ziggo stopped spinning momentarily and The Big B's wedge is hanging on just one side. The Big B tries attacking Ziggo with the front wedge and then attacking with the rear. When The Big B attacks with its rear, the reverse wedge rides up on Ziggo, raising The Big B. The Big B then stops Ziggo from spinning and starts pushing it around the arena. The Big B continues to ram into Ziggo and Ziggo starts slowing down. The Big B has Ziggo's shell at a stand-still and Ziggo retreats while The Big B chases it. Ziggo starts pushing The Big B, but The Big B runs away. The Big B pushes Ziggo over the killsaws and Ziggo starts spinning again. The Big B was chasing Ziggo and The Big B gets caught on the killsaws. Ziggo hits The Big B's side and stopped spinning entirely. Ziggo starts spinning again and The Big B collides with Ziggo. The Big B pushes Ziggo over the killsaws again and tips Ziggo sideways into the air. The flagpole bounces Ziggo back onto the arena floor. The Big B drives around Ziggo, which isn't spinning again, and begins to push Ziggo again. The Big B tries to push Ziggo onto the killsaws twice, but Ziggo escapes. Ziggo starts spinning again and as The Big B approaches, Ziggo immediately escapes again. The Big B moves around the arena and Ziggo starts spinning once again. Ziggo hits The Big B again and the front wedge is still on The Big B. The Big B repeatedly rams into Ziggo until it stops spinning. The Big B pushes Ziggo onto the killsaws and both robots were maneuvering each other before the time ran out. In the end, Ziggo won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and The Big B was declared the runner-up. Despite reaching the lightweight finals, The Big B didn't participate the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament, quite possibly because of the damage they sustained against Ziggo. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, The Big B was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Little Whacko. The Big B won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Herr Gepoünden. Herr Gepoünden won by KO and The Big B was eliminated from the tournament again. The Big B couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "An upstart double wedge with a cutting edge. He needs one more victory for his first Giant Nut. THE BIG B!" Big_b_2010.jpg|The Big B's ComBots 2010 appearance. Big_b_2012(1).jpg|The Big B's complete redesign for the ComBots Cup VII. Trivia *The Big B is the only robot in BattleBots to defeat two robots from a single team (Team Raptor) in a single season. See Also *Lucky Canucky, another bot by Gary Gin that competed in ABC Season 2. *Free Shipping Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Lightweight Runner-Ups Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Wedgebots